halo: the beggining of the end
by Duck1324Jt
Summary: its the beginning of the end for them. or will they stand up and figure out what is really going on.


**Time: 2300 hours, January 13, 2560**

 **Location: uncharted space**

 **Operation: find new planet that can sustain life**

The UNSC instructed many ships to find more planets that are able to sustain life and they are looking for a foothold to flank the storm covenant from. One of those ships was the UNSC Reliance, it is an Autumn-class cruiser with two Valiant-class cruisers supporting them. As well as 10 Paris class heavy frigates. Each of the giant ship were heavily armed with some of the best weapons the UNSC could offer to them, on each ship they had over 30,000 troops each with tanks, warthogs, pelicans, and much more. While the frigates were out loaded with heavy weapons including a MAC cannon as their primary weapon, along with ODST's, a few companies of Marines, and heavy ground support. Not excluding the researchers going to unknown and possibly hostile worlds that could hurt the researchers as well as the support teams.

The leader of the Reliance is Spartan Patrick. Pat was recruited to the Spartan 3 program when he was very young due to greater intelligence and fighting skills. While undergoing testing in the program, Pat had shown more intelligence than nearly all of his fellow spartans. His commander, Spartan Eric Bame, was a kind hearted leader that fights with honor and pride, he was a marine in the 87th recon division. He was transferred to the Spartan IV project due to exemplary actions in every battle he fought in, especially on reach when he was assisting in the evacuation of new Alexandria, he was taken aside and was asked to join, and he accepted. His tendency to be over empathetic causing him to become injured as well as his friends and fellow soldiers which was why he wasn't put into the spartan training program earlier. He was assigned to Pat's Spartan division, when they met he was happy to see his friend that he hasn't seen in awhile, they had met at a very young age and became very good friends with him. His lieutenant commander, Spartan Mario Snow, was abandoned as a child and found on by a compassionate sangheili who saw potential in him and brought him to Sanghelios to be raised like one of them in secret. He was trained in the art of stealth as well as all covenant weapons. But he is a hot-headed man who insults all of his men and his friends just for his own amusement. Always making jokes about almost everything about almost everyone. Making Pat always question if he made the right choice for making him his third. But he knew that Snow would do the exact same thing if he wasn't, so he ignored it.

 **Time: 2300 hours, 2560**

 **Location: aboard the Reliance**

 **Uncharted space...**

Pat was up on the bridge in the war room looking for any planet that could be colonized or that could be useful to the UNSC's purposes. Suddenly the door opened and a voice spoke. "still up at this hour, Pat? You'll work yourself to death if you do this anymore, you'll end up like Fireteam Stone. " Eric said as he entered the room.

"Eric…." As he gave out a big sigh. "Someone needs to watch out for new planets and enemy ships," Pat simply replied back. Eric slightly laughed at Pat's response.

"Pat, were in the middle of nowhere, who would attack a fleet in the middle of nowhere." Pat was looking very exhausted and Bame knew he wouldn't last another hour at this, "You should get some rest, your crew needs you alive, not barely alive, go get some rest, i'll take over for the rest of the night," Eric said back with a smile across his face. Even though Pat didn't want to leave, in his mind he knew that his friend was right, he needed rest. Pat walked out with his eyes half open and wobbling to his quarters. All Bame did, was smile and shake his head as his friend walk out and whispered to himself " He's gonna pass out in the testing the next few days if he does this too much", Bame paused, and started to chuckle.

About a hour later, a marine came into the war room with his head looking directly at his data . "Hey captain, we have a report from captain…. Sorry, Commander." Bame was smiling. The marine looked a little confused where the captain was.

"It's ok Corporal, the captains asleep, what is it you needed to tell him?" Bame replied, still with a smirk on his face

"Well sir, captain Mc Madic has sent a distress signal and needs immediate assistance at the ruins of Harvest. He's been engaged by a covenant fleet and is needing assistance as soon as possible, and since we're the closest to them and the most available we could send our other two capital ships to them and they could come back to us as soon as possible."Bame had a dilemma. He had to think very carefully. He had to trust in his decision.

"Marine, send orders to both of our ships, and tell them to go to the coordinates that you were given." the Marine walked away and our two ships went through slipspace and were gone. Bame just looked out the window as the two ships went through slipspace, hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision.

 **Time: 0530**

 **Location: Unknown planet**

 **Aboard the UNSC Reliance**

Bame was still in the war room checking for other planets but wasn't as focused as he was earlier when he went in. when Pat came through the door with a smile on his face, Eric could see that he was very well rested. Pat looked out the window and saw their two capital ships gone, he then looked at the holographic map to see if they were there, he saw they weren't and began glaring at his Commander, "Hey Eric, why are the Shogun and the Boser capital ships gone?" Pat said a little shocked. Eric stumbled to his feet, trying to figure out what to say.

"Captain Mc Madic needed support and we were the closest that could receive the message to help them in time." Pat sighed while giving Bame an annoyed look.

"Well, that's fine but I think we have bigger things to deal with." Pat pointed at the map table. Bame noticed the planet on the map then a door to his curiosity was opened.

"Who do you want to send down there?" Eric's expression made him think about who to send down there, then it hit him like a rock.

"We'll send down B4 research team, get them prepped, and ready to go immediately. Get Spartan Edward J. to assist them."Eric sighed worryingly. Eric knew that Pat was punishing him for his team keeping him up to see them repeat their failures.

"Pat, couldn't we send anyone el…." Before he could finish Pat looked at him with a face that made him have to re-think what he was going to say.

"Yes sir." Pat looked at him and almost started to smile at Bame.

The other Spartans are in the mess hall eating when Spartan Edward J. and his fireteam were heading towards the mess hall after their simulation run they had to redo all night. His fireteam is called fireteam Stone, their leader was a guy called Cristian Thresh, Cristian was a kind hearted man, he was only 19 and he performs like a man who has served in the UNSC for 10 years, he leads their team. Next was Quanah Sage, he was a canadian, actually he was the only one from Canada, he was a nice man and looked up to Thresh like he was a brother. But Quanah always thought he was better than Edward with the spartan laser, but something that Quanah never told anyone that he secretly he was in love with Spartan Kaitlyn Rene who was the last spartan in their fireteam, Spartan Kaitlyn Rene was the only spartan girl aboard the Reliance, she was kind of like a big sister to Edward, always defending him from people who try to hurt him or other people. She had a crush on Matthew Spade ever since she first saw him and the same for him, it was love at first sight. They met secretly in the most romantic place in the ship and sat there in the dark looking at the twinkling stars, holding hands, and talking, they were both wanted to adopt Edward and one of his oldest friends on the ship, Angel gutierrez.

As they were about to enter the mess hall, a Marine came running up to them. "Sir, we need Spartan Edward J. to bay 16 now." Edward sighed and looked at the rest of his team and all of them looked right back and looked very surprised. But Edward looked back at the Marine as if he was about to say something, but it seemed he wasn't finished, "Commander Bame has ordered to head to the armory to get your new armor for this mission and the Captain and the Commander want you to go immediately if you want to get some rest before you arrive there sir."

Edward paused."Soldier, I need you to send all the data I need down there on the planet then meet me in the armory with it in 20." all of his Fireteam looked at him with a shocked face, as well as the Marine.

"Um…. Yes sir." the Marine said with a slight smile on his face. The Marine ran off and Edward was smiling as he turned around and saw the shocked faces, but nobody said a word, there was just silence, Kaitlyn was the one to break it.

"Wow…. None of us have heard you ever talk like that. What's the sudden change?" The other two looked at him with thee exact same look that she gave him.

Edward looked at her with a moodless face and dead eyes,"I've been awake for almost 37 hours dealing with these two." he replied while pointing at Cristian and Quanah.

"Well that seems like it would make sense. If I had to deal with the two of them for that long, i would feel the exact same as you." all Edward saw was a smile slowly grow on Kaitlyn's face, as well he saw Cristian and Quanah ready to explode with rage, but all Edward wanted to know was, who would be the first to strike first or if they would strike each other. Kait was next to notice.

"You had to deal with us?!" Quanah was the first one to speak but Kaitlyn and Edward both knew that it wasn't over.

"Us, you mean you Quanah. You were the reason we had to restart the Apex mission that you refused to listen to my order to take it slow and check everything. But you decided to be a smartass and rushed in to kill the objective without realizing there were guards on the inside watching him.". Thresh's glare was fixed on Quanah now and he started to turn to Thresh, things were about to get ugly.

For 5 minutes, Kaitlyn and Edward had to listen to them argue, Kait tapped Edward on the shoulder, "Hey you better get to that mission, i'll take the hit for you I promise." Edward was looking at her with a smile on his face and he was so thankful that she did this for him

"Kait, thank you so much. I owe you so much." Edward saw the smile on Kaitlyn's face and he knew that he'd done it now.

"lets just say if something happens to me and Matthew's relationship... I'm going to need a shoulder to cry on when it does." Edward saw this and he knew he would have to do it either way.

"I knew that you would say that," Edward just sighed, "Thank you." as Edward gave her a hug and walked towards the armory while Kait just waved at him. When he was gone, Kait looked back at the other two and was about to get very mad. Thresh and Quanah glanced at her, they immediately stopped arguing. She wanted them to apologize to each other and relax.

Thresh went first, "Quanah, I would like to apologize for blaming you for all of our failures. It was my fault for not being the best leader that i could be." He said this in a smooth, sincere voice that quanah was surprised to hear from his friend.

"No Thresh, Cristian, it wasn't your fault. I didn't listen to you and i should have used common sense and it kept us from winning." Kaitlyn saw what not even Quanah could see, she saw his eyes tearing up and he was about to cry from what he both looked back at Kaitlyn and she had a smile on her face. She came over to give them a hug.

"Alright guys, let's go eat, we've all had a long night. Let's also not hurt anyone else with words." Kaitlyn looked at them and they just smiled, and they entered the mess hall. Only Spartans were in the hall and none of them paid attention to them. They got their food, sat down, and ate quietly. Other spartans noticed and some became interested in why they were so late to the best feast they'd had before they left their homeworld, so they were curious. Only Fireteam Sunset was the one to notice so they want over, the first one to sit down was Sunset's leader, Spartan Tyler Elien. Tyler was a inexperienced leader but had some talent in combat, even though he was recommended to not be a leader of a spartan fireteam, but it was overruled by Pat and Eric because they saw that he had potential as one. The next person to sit down was the British Marksmen, Oliver Scythe, what could pat say, he was perfect, until they met in real life. When they tested him in combat, he succeeded with flying colors. But when he had to do it with his team he mocked his team and did things when he wasn't ordered to do. The person who sat next to him was James Rodriguez who was the youngest spartan of all the S-3's that were on the ships. He was a shy spartan who made many mistakes during all of his as well as his team's simulations. His team always blamed him for most of their mistakes like not paying attention or missing one target or getting injured by making mistakes. Oliver just slapped him on the shoulder when he sat down. The last one to sit down was someone that Kaitlyn as well as Quanah liked. Angel Gutierrez was a excellent Close-Quarter specialist who was also known to mouth off to his superiors. But he and kait had a bond stronger than friendship.

"Hi Kait, how was your simulations?" Kait looked at him, her look gave him the answer. " That bad, huh?". She just looked at him, he just wanted to know what had happened. She was about to say but Quanah beat her to the punch.

"Well…" he just paused and thought through what he was going to say. Thresh started to at him ready to hear what he'd say. "We had, many, many mistakes. All of us were to blame for our failures, me and thresh argued many times which caused us to fail as well as hurt the teammates." Angel as well as Scythe gave him a strange look. Quanah looked at Thresh who was also giving a look that told him that he'd better finish what he had started because he wasn't going to help him.

"Teammates? What do you mean by teammates? Were there more virtual spartans?" Quanah looked at them, he now understands why they were confused.

"No, no no no. It wasn't any Spartans. It was virtual Marines in various assault missions as well as search and rescue or stealth missions." Scythe looked a little jealous but Angel looked at him with a understanding look and just smiled.

"By the way, where is Edward? I know that he would never miss this kind of a meal." Angel sipped his coffee and was ready for an answer, he looked at all three of them wanting an answer.

"He was sent on another research mission. Guess there is a new planet that the captain wants to see." everyone at the table laughed and they got looks from everyone else in the mess hall. One person from another table got up and headed towards the open seat. Kaitlyn was still laughing, she didn't notice him come over. He sat down while she looked at her food like she wasn't hungry even though she'd hardly eaten. The guy next to her sat his hand on hers and she started to blush. She looked over at who it was and it was the guy that she had a major crush on, Matthew Spade, who was a nice and honorable person. Kait looked at Matt and started to look nervous as he stared over towards her with a smile. He started to grab her hand, while everyone at their table was laughing, she looked back at him, he had a innocent look in the eye that made her look at him with the same look but she had a blushed face. They started to lean in for a kiss and before she could realize what was happening he reached for the salt, her face turned into a tomato and everyone started laughing more. They both just smiled and continued to eat their breakfast.

While Kait was being laughed at in the mess hall, Edward was heading to the armory, his stomach was making him very angry, ignoring it, he made it to the armory and the Marine he told to meet him there was waiting for him at the door. "Sir, I have all the data needed for your new suit. Which just reminded me that your armor is Mark IV with recording data in the helmet." the Marine was pointing at the armor stand with the green armor that looked like a newer version of the old Spartan II armor.

Edward looked at the Marine who had the data chip that he needed. He grabbed it from him and started to put the armor on. 20 minutes later, he had everything on. He looked at the Marine and he didn't look like he was done. "They recommended that you take weapons that are low caliber and small."

"Alright Marine, wait for me in the hanger, tell them i'll be there soon." The Marine just nodded, smiled, and walked out.

Edward turned around towards the weapons locker with his name on it. The locker held the owner's favorite that they had customized to suit them. Edward put in his code in the locker and it opened. He grabbed his dual-wield M6G Magnum pistols. He holstered them to his left and right leg. Then he picked up the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, put it on his back but saw his knife and picked it up, smiled, and put it in its holster. He walked out armory towards bay 16.

He made it to bay 16 and found the Pelicans with all the marines next to it. He looked at them hoping everything was ready. "Marines, is everything packed up and ready?"

The Marines lieutenant looked at him and responded. "yes sir, other than the researchers themselves, were good." the Spartan sighed.

"Damn it…" Edward started to use his radio to contact the researchers. "Professor, why aren't you guys in bay 16 yet?" the Spartan was still very tired so his anger went up slowly. Then they finally responded.

"Sorry Spartan, we're almost there get ready to go." the Spartan was very aggravated that the research team wasn't there yet.

All hE could do was signal the pilots to get the Pelicans qready. "All pelicans, are you ready for departure?"

Edward got many responses from all pelicans except for the one. He walked into his pelican."Hey Strummer, you ready?"

"Yeah, glad to have you aboard again sir."

She glanced at him with a smirk than continued to prepare, as he left the cockpit, it was like he could sense her looking at him. Then the marines started to pour into their seats.

Edward walked up to the lieutenant and sat down next to her. He turned on his recording equipment then looked at her.

"Hey Lieutenant, wake me up when we're close to the landing zone."

"No sleep again sir."

"Not tonight, had to re-do simulations. It's good to get out, but I missed the Spartan feast."

"Alright sir i'll wake you in time for your pep talk."

 **Location: UN-003**

 **Time: 0730**

Event: Research mission Bravo Wolf

"Sir, you need to wake up."

Edward woke up abruptly, nodded at the lieutenant, and got up to open his com-channel ready to speak.

"Alright marines listen up. I want this op to go smooth and quick, so let's go through the basics. Once we enter the atmosphere we will have no contact with the fleet, even with the best equipment. Second the planet is unknown, so I want a perimeter on the researchers and the pelicans just in case of any native life." Edward turned off his coms to look at the marines on his ship and said, "you guys are with me when we land." the marines nodded and prepared their weapons. Edward walked up to the cockpit to see that everything was fine. He started to get near the to put the code into the door but it opened before he could enter the full code, to be fair she knew he was coming before he walked to the door, she was waiting for him.

"So boss what's the plan. Are you g…" he had stopped her mid-sentence to point at something, her face turned annoyed, she turned to see what he saw. "Is that smoke on a planet with less oxygen than were used to, so there wouldn't be a fire that was natural unless, something's here, would you like me to give you a route through the brush because when we land we will have no view since the brush is too high for us to see over."

He nodded but he had a bad feeling that he's going to see something he didn't want to see.

"Yes sir, already done. Have fun on the ground sir."

All Edward could do was nod. He walked out towards the door, the marines just stood there with their faces serious as well as determined. The ship landed with a large sound due to many landing at the same time. The pilot released the hog, Edward was hoping nothing would go wrong this pilots released the hogs and he climbed into the warthog to start the engine, He got nods from all the Marines as if they knew where they were going, the Marines loaded into both hogs, their pilot sent them the details on where the smoke came from. Soon as they were gone. The remaining Marines started to unpack the researchers equipment. As the equipment was unloaded, the Marines started to create a tiny camp with a perimeter of sandbags with turrets lining them.

Edward and his group of Marines were traveling fast through the forest. They were about to be near the waypoint when the brush became too thick for hogs. Edward got out of the hog as well as the Marines, he gave them a signal to form up.

"Alright let's get down to this I want you four with me, the rest of you, just watch the damn hogs."

Nobody said anything to the Spartan so they moved into the forest. Step by step they moved closer to the waypoint, the brush was too thick that they couldn't be able to see through it. Edward moved to the brush with the Marines right behind him, They started to walk through the thick, dense brush. But they saw something through the brush, the Spartan started sprinting towards it, the marines followed suit. What they saw was very, very, disgusting. The Spartan looked at the bodies, their tags, the blood. It's something that only you would see in a nightmare. "Marines, check the rest of their tags and bodies, if their part of our crew we should take the tags and weapons in honor of them, then get yourselves back to the pelicans immediately." The lieutenant just nodded, even though they were told to protect the researchers anyways, he turned around and started looking around in the pelican. The door was partially open while going back and forth. Edward pulled the door out of the way to clear his path, He saw the pilot's helmet on the ground, he walk closer and saw that a branch was sticking through his abdomen, but the one thing that caught his eye was the huge gash in his head. All of a sudden, an AI in the pelican popped up and shocked him.

"Please help we need to leave right… Spartan, i'm so glad to see an ally, we need to get out of here, right now."

"AI, why do we need to leave, what happened to you guys?"

The AI looked so scared and AI's never looked this scared. "No time to explain, we have to leave, right now."

"Not yet, but you're coming with me." he grabbed the AI and started to walk out of the pelican too see that the Marines were gone. All Edward could do is look at the bodies, in the corner of his eye, he saw a trail of blood that lead further into the forest, he went further and further into the forest, the brush cleared into an open field, unexpectedly he saw an outpost. The outpost had moss as well as vines and plants growing out of it, the building had the appearance of an UNSC building, all he could do was look at this decaying structure.

"Hey AI, are there any reports of any UNSC activity in the area."

"No, the UNSC have no data. This planet is unknown to them, unless people in high positions covered it up."

"Is it untraceable?"

"No, but there is no record either way. Fascinating, it seems like the UNSC had nothing to do with this it seems that an outside force of us but still shows that it must be the same race as us"

"Well that's interesting, very interesting indeed. by the way is my recording equipment working right?"

"Yes, working clearly."

"Im curious on what an AI from the UNSC is doing out in the middle of nowhere."

"Actually i'm part of your crew on the Reliance, I just don't really talk, the captain's orders."

He didn't bother to give a response, "I'm going in."

She was surprised that he wanted to follow a blood trail into an abandoned building that had no data on it. "Are you crazy? I highly suggest that we get out of here. Something or someone wants us to go in there."

"Then let's spring the trap and with you, I won't be going in alone."

All he could keep looking at was the base. He started to slowly walk towards the door, every part of his body was in total shock and with caution went inside the base. He was more cautious than ever, carefully checking every single corner. Each room had little to no lighting, But when he passed one corner he saw a dead soldier, he stopped dead in his tracks, to discover a soldier that made a very close to UNSC marines, but marked differently.

"Hey AI, any data on anybody with this armor or tags."

"I do have a name you know, but it doesn't show up in any reports or data on on this variant of armor, kinda like a.." Edward cut her off before she could finish.

"Ghost."

"Yes, not just one though, if i'm guessing this right, there is an army that not a single person knows about."

He looked at what the guy was holding which seemed like a very advanced gun."Can you tell me what this rifle is?"

"Mhhmm, it seems to be M41A pulse rifle, very powerful as well as hard to make."

He picked up the gun and holstered it to his back, then he noticed that a key card came out of the corpse's hand.

"I think this might help us, scan the door for any key card locks."

"Right above that soldiers head, slid down using the card, don't get your hopes up though is might not work." she instantly gave him an answer.

"Well, that was fast. Good work."

"It was easy to figure out."

Edward slid the key in the slot. The door just creeped open, with much caution, he entered the room. It was a dark room. He went further into the room when suddenly the lights turned on as if they were being controlled by someone. He immediately jumped but continued to move forward in the room towards the main computer. He took the AI and an empty data chip, he had to look for the port for them, suddenly it popped up with both empty. Then the AI suddenly appeared as he put her in there but she looked very concerned. He didn't want to ask what was happening. She continued to download and sift through data, when she popped up, more concerned when he found her.

"Spartan, you need to see this."

He looked at the screen with much confusion with anger not far behind. "What are you showing me?" she couldn't answer, all she could do is watch. The images on the screen showed horrific things. "Stop showing me this." she stopped showing him it immediately and continued to download all of the files. He walked towards the wall with a weird symbol of the base three letters the letters were all inside each other but he read the letters "I.U.E" he didn't understand what it was or what it meant but he recorded it anyways. He looked back at the computer and waited for her to appear.

She finally popped up with a calm face and looked directly at his eyes like she knew where he was looking and popped out the chip and herself. He grabbed her and the data chip, turned around but all of a sudden, a large, high-pitched sound echoed through the entire base, he started to run out of the room. He ran back the way he came when a black, thin creature tackled him to the ground. It was opening its mouth and Edward saw a second mouth inside of it, the Spartan picked up his gun and cocked it in the side of the head. With it stunned he got up and shot it in the throat. He heard more and started to run as fast as he could. The base was just a small image behind him as he ran faster and faster, he knew what was coming after him, He past the damaged Pelican towards the warthogs but the strange thing was that his hog was gone and the other one was there. He hopped into the vehicle, Desperately hoping that the vehicle would start. They both know those creatures were getting closer. With a large roar the vehicle had started, the AI had high hopes that they'd both make it out while Edward knew all the possibilities of this and he was positive he wasn't going to make it. She just sat there, looking at him, but couldn't see why he goes on through with anything that scared him. The look in his eyes was what scared her the most, he had never made a face like that unless he was going to risk his life in any major way that usually caused him death in his simulations, Ana hoped that she was just overthinking it. They made it through the thin part of the forest bodies of the marines, but as they were gone an entire horde came behind him. He went into the Pelican, he saw the mutilated corpses of some of the marines. A tear ran down his cheek as he maneuvered across their bodies, he moved towards the cockpit to see no one. "Hey, can you fly a pelican?" he said with a concerned face still filled with hope.

"Yes, I can, and will." she snapped back immediately. He took her out of his helmet and put her in the ship, but she came back with a worried expression. "There is a slight problem. The ship's security system has engaged, and I'll have to bypass it." all he did was nod and unholster his weapon. Then turned around to the back of the ship and began to run out of it. On his tac pad he entered a code that sent his only message to the ship.

One of the technical workers was looking through data when a message was sent to him. He read it and ran straight to the captain.

"Eric, i told you to never bring up that, you don't know what I've been through since that day. I lost one of the most important things in my life." Eric's face turned blank when his friend stated that.

"Pat, ugh, she was my sister. I lost her too, but I can't lose another friend to grief and sorrow."

Pat sighed and began to stare at the door with his eyes closed, Bame hoped it wasn't because of him."Marine, what is the problem?"

"Sir, there's a code that came in from the surface of the planet." Pat's eyes widened and a sense of worry was on his face. "The code was 25637. Do we send it to the landing zone sir?".

"Immediately. Keep me posted, are all the pelicans accounted for?"

"No sir, one isn't and it seems to be the one with our Spartan sir."

Pat looked at Bame and both of them ran towards the soldiers station as he sent the pod down to the surface.

Bame looked at Pat and spoke the words Pat didn't want to here. "Let's hope that he gets back."

" I hope you're right."

Edward was looking around frantically when a green light popped on his tac-pad then looked straight up into the sky as the pod fell to his feet. The pod opened, he grabbed the weapons inside and all the ammo that he could hold. He drew his weapon towards where he had come from. The bushes burst open with those creatures and raced towards him, he started to shoot but he quickly realized that they had led him into a trap when the ground began to shake and the creatures stopped attacking. They ran back into the forest, gone from his sensors. The ground shook more as whatever it was moved closer to him. The brush burst open with a giant version of the creatures that lay dead before him. The creature just stood there and stared at him than to her fallen warriors then back at him. She let out a big screech and ran straight at him. He dodged her strike. but then for a single second he had hope when his coms lit up and the AI spoke. "The ship is ready to go. Hurry, get on."

Edward ran for the ship, but the creature had got a major blow to his side which launched him into the ship. She heard the crash and saw he was in. The engines roared as they sped away on the ship.

She put the ship on autopilot, then went to see if Edward was alright. But what she saw was horrifying. A thin pole was lodged in his chest that had punctured his left lung. She saw his pain and tried to help him, but before she could, he said something, "Don't do it, i'm done. Get the data to the Captain. He must stop this before it kills us all. Before they kill us all."

"No you're needed, he can't lose his best Spartan the the time he needs you the most."

"It's fate just promise me that he will stop this."

She couldn't answer, she could only nod as she disappeared from his sight. He just looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes as he let out his last breath.

The ship had landed in the hanger, there was a wall of marines around the Pelican's door. Pat crept through the line of Marines with Eric and Mario were right behind him. The Pelican's door opened suddenly, Eric and Mario drew their weapons but Pat stayed Calm as he slowly walked up towards ramp with his friends right behind him. He turned on his light as he looked around the dark ship. Their was a splash of a liquid and he suddenly looked down to see a pool of blood moving on the floor past him. All three of them saw the blood trail and started to look up towards the front of the ship. Terror and sadness rose on Pat's Face as he saw the bloodied Spartan body lying there. Eric saw the look in his friend's eyes, "Pat, you should go and check the cockpit."

Pat began to walk towards the cockpit door and entered. He looked around to see no pilot, nothing but one blinking green light. He pushed the button, then the AI on Edward's adventures popped up. "Captain."

"What are you doing on this ship Ana? You are supposed to be on the Reliance."

"I am sorry captain, but I had to go with the advanced recon."

"I'll deal with you later, just tell me what happen to him down there." tears started to roll down his eyes under his helmet.

"All I can tell you is that his final order was to stop what is happening before the whole galaxy is destroyed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take all of the data that he collected and watch it all. It is the only way that it can be explained."

"Switch yourself back to the Reliance main system."

"Yes sir." with a quick glimmer of light, she was gone from the Pelican.

He exited the cockpit to watch as the fallen Spartan was carried out of the ship. Eric walked towards him and gave him a data chip. Pat was very confused, but Bame wasn't finished. "This is the data collected by our Spartan. What do want us to do?"

As Pat looked down toward it he uttered something. "Inform Fireteam Stone of what has happened. Then send send them to the war room, begin the briefing. I'll be in my quarters watching all of this data."

Eric nodded and walked out of the pelican and began to talk with the medical team. Pat just walked out of the Pelican to his quarters. He passed many people, but he saw many of the Spartans running towards the hanger. He began to walk faster and faster to get to his room, he finally made it passed everyone and entered his room. He closed the door and slammed his helmet against his desk, he sat down at his desk with his head down. He got up, put the chips in and started to watch his Spartan's demise.

Fireteam Stone was running as fast as they could to the hanger with Sunset and Mercury right behind them. Kaitlyn was in the front of the line of Spartans running towards the hanger. Fear rose on her face when she had heard what had happened, that Edward was dead. The ran past many Marines shoving through them to get through to the hanger quickly. Marines were at the door to the hanger, they were guarding Edward's body while the medical team move it. She threw something towards the switch which opened the door, the Marines didn't expect that and moved to close the door. Angel and Matt went to stop them as Kait and Cristian slid under the door as it began to close. They got up and ran to the body Cristian looked at his friend and tried to stop Kait from getting close. She was struggling to try to get loose, but the body was put into a ship and it flew out than was off never seen from again.

Eric walked up behind them and put his hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder. "Don't mourn him like this, he would have never wanted to see people like this for him. When you're ready your needed in the war room." Cristian nodded while Kait didn't bother to give an answer. Bame walked away as Cristian and Quanah walked up behind her to put hands on her shoulders, tears rolled down all of their eyes.

"The Commander is right Kait, we can't mourn him like this. Let's go to see what we could do to avenge him, all of us know the captain wants to see whoever did this will pay." Cristian looked at her

Kait moved her eyes to his, she got up and walked toward the hallway and finally spoke, "Let's go save some other unfortunate souls from death."

A smile returned to Cristian face as he ran behind her to the war room with everyone right behind them, they were all depressed, tired, and gloomy. All of them walked slowly down the hall. None of them knew it, but there were tears all inside their helmets. They didn't bother to say a word, just silently walking to the room.

Bame watched all of the Spartans file in one by one. The all stood in a very sloppy position, but he allowed it. "Spartans, you're being sent to a planet called Kenia."

"Keina? Wasn't that place a covenant stronghold that the UNSC tried to take but failed?" Tyler's question seemed to get the others interested in this.

"Well Tyler, it was, we also underestimated the covenant at that time."

"Then why are we going there? If the covenant have it, why would we go there? There is little reason to anyways." Tyler knew he fucked up when he said that.

Bame's eyes were fixed on Tyler's. "We're going there because we have intercepted a distress call from the surface. It seems to be coming from the Swords of Sanghelios. You're being to sent to assist the sangheili in there fight. We will soon meet you there after our fleet returns from the ruins of Harvest." there was a flicker in his voice intending that he wanted no questions.

"Yes sir" all of them stated.

"Good, now you'll be each assigned to a frigate. There will be three frigates going, that would be four to each. Remember, you are very outmatched, be on guard and resourceful. You control the troops on the frigate as well as the frigate itself. Remember ,they don't know we're coming. We also don't know what the covenant have for ships." The Spartans looked at each other out of fear.

"Get to your ships, Good luck Spartans."


End file.
